That Dress
by Laurenio567
Summary: JATIE oneshot about a dress that James picks out for Katie and how he ends up regretting it when he realizes he's not the only one that will be seeing her in it. He takes action.


James' POV:

 _"Katie, stop undressing!"_

 _"You can only blame yourself." She smirked._

 _"Katie, stop!" Kendall called from the driver's seat._

 _"Hey, Big Brother, blame James. He's the one that told me he didn't want me in the dress."_

 _"That's not what I meant!" I cried, hoping Kendall would believe me instead of kill me. "I was just protecting her!"_

It was all because of that stupid dress. If I hadn't seen it on the rack in the first place, none of this would have happened. Why? Well, let me start at the beginning.

"Remind me again why you couldn't buy one more video game?" I looked into the bag that I was carrying for Katie. We had just purchased an extensive collection of recently released video games, but she had kept some money aside.

"I need a dress for the red carpet charity event tonight."

"You decided to come?" I had wondered if she would. After a certain number of parties and events, you start to get sick of them. Katie had been to numerous red carpet events thanks to Big Time Rush. She had begun to skip some of them. I was glad she was coming to this one though.

"It's charity." She flashed me her tiny Katie smile that always had me wondering why she had to be my best friend's sister. I ignored the feeling. She stopped in front of a store that had 'Couture' written across the top. The whole place looked expensive. Luckily, Katie had no problem finding different ways to make money.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" I wondered as we began to browse the racks. I also was keeping a lookout for any curious or zealous fans that might disturb us. Thankfully Katie knew that if we ran into some nosy fans, she would call me a minute into the conversation to save me and give me an excuse to leave.

"Nothing long." She mused to herself. "I have some high pumps and I don't want to be tripping on my dress and falling flat on my face.

"Good to think ahead." I laughed at the mental picture she had created. "Though I would love to see that." She lightly punched me and pulled a few dresses off the rack and breezed to the dressing rooms. I took a seat on a circular couch outside the rooms and played on my phone until she came out in the first one.

"It's ok." She shrugged.

"If you aren't excited to wear it, don't buy it." I looked at her blank expression.

"Kendall would say that this is a good dress."

"Kendall can't even dress himself." I scoffed. "You deserve to look good."

"Now you just sound stupid." She rolled her eyes and went back into the room. "I don't like it," was the next thing I heard from the dressing room. "I'm not even coming out in this one."

"Now I'm curious." I stood up and walked over.

"Go away." She snapped.

"Just a peek?" I pleaded.

"Beat it. Make yourself useful and see if you can find some good ones." She suggested. I decided to listen to her instead of facing her wrath when she didn't find a dress she wanted. I went back to the racks and looked for short dresses. Past short, I had no idea what made one dress different than the others. I started picking random ones in a size 2. Until I saw it. It was an emerald green keyhole halter dress. It was tight-fitting and quite short. The back hung open. I turned to the nearest rack and deposited the other dresses I had picked. I grabbed the green dress and scooted back to the dressing rooms.

"How ya doin?" I called, knocking on the door.

"I'm hoping you have something good." She sounded discouraged. I never understood how girls could let something like shopping affect their mood so much.

"I think so." I passed the dress over the top of the door to her. I heard a slight scoff.

"Are you insane?" she started laughing. "I can't wear this."

"Why not?" I was confused. It was her size. It would look good. It was short. Just what she wanted.

"This is something like what your model dates wear." She sounded bitter. And for a second I wondered if she was intimidate by other girls. I mean, she never acted like she was. She was Katie. Katie wasn't like other girls. She knew what she wanted. She didn't let other people rain on her parade. She had ten parades and charged entrance fees.

"No, it's something that only a rare few can pull off. I think you can. So try it on at least, and maybe you'll wear it tonight." I gave her my best pep talk.

"Way ahead of you." She snorted. I heard the rustling of fabric. And then…silence.

"How is it?" I wondered.

"Good." She sounded like she was in a trance.

"Can I see?" More silence. "Katie?"

"Huh? Oh. What? No. I mean, I'm buying it." She quickly began taking it off and changing back into her normal clothes. That made me curious. Really curious. She decided to buy it just like that. It must have looked good. She came out of the room holding the dress and her purse.

"So it looked good?" I clarified. I watched as she hid a mischievous grin.

"Yeah." She looked away. "Good pick, James."

000000000000000000000000000

"How many more people do we have to meet?" Carlos complained.

"Only a few." Kelly promised. "But for now, go get some drinks and food. Let the rest of the guests arrive."

"On it." We four chanted and plowed our way to the refreshment table.

"Mama Knight can cook better than this." Logan tossed a finger sandwich onto my plate.

"Speaking of, where's your sister?" I asked Kendall. He gave me a weird look.

"They should be here any time." He guessed. Not one minute passed after he spoke those words when there was a slight commotion on the red carpet. Cameras were flashing fanatically and there were lots of questions. We watched as Mama Knight walked over to us.

"What's that all about?" Logan motioned to the carpet.

"Oh," she smiled to herself, "an extra-stunning girl." Our eyes trailed back to the end of the carpet. And then she appeared. And I knew…Katie Knight had ruined me. I would not be able to see anyone else and feel such lust and pure…joy. As for Kendall, his eyes were practically hanging out of his head. Mama Knight patted his back and slipped off to talk to Kelly. I let myself take in what I had done to the little girl that used to be Katie. The dress hugged her curves in just the right way, showing curves that I used to think she didn't have. But she did. She had curves. And the keyhole aspect of the dress pushed her boobs up just right. The dress barely came to midthigh and I bet that if she turned around, her ass wouldn't be far from view. The gold heels she wore made her legs look even longer. Her gold earrings flashed in the light. Her eye makeup was simple, but heavy. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and straightened thoroughly. And I felt pride. Because I had a part in this. She looked this way because I had her try on that glorious dress. A dress that I think I would like to see on my bedroom floor.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she stopped in front of us and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you insane?" Kendall freaked. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress." She smiled. "Isn't it great?

"That is not a dress." Kendall spluttered. "That is underwear. Did you bring a jacket?" he looked around desperately.

"Chill, Kendork." She sighed. "I'm fifteen now. I can wear this stuff."

"How did Mom even let you buy that?" he interrogated.

"Um, do we really need to discuss this now?" Katie looked around, surveying the crowd. "Because I'd really like to enjoy the party."

"Yeahhhh," I followed Katie's lead because if Kendall found out I had picked out that dress, I was dead. "Let her go. We have to meet some people."

"Why are you letting her off the hook?" Kendall turned on me. I froze. "You honestly can't say that you are comfortable with her going around like that for the entire night."

"Well…" I began.

"Comfortable with it? He picked it out." Katie spoke up.

"Traitor." I snapped at her. She winked.

"You…WHAT?" Kendall flipped.

"Nice pick, buddy!" Carlos patted my back.

"What was a nice pick?" Camille showed up next to Logan.

"James picked out the dress Katie is wearing tonight." Logan wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Camille looked over at Katie.

"What a babe!" Camille laughed. "Kendall, maybe not all your friends are safe around your sister anymore." I choked on my spit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked suspiciously. He looked between me and Katie.

"Nothing." Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go talk to people. I'll see you guys later." And she disappeared among the crowd. Camille looked over at me.

"I'm surprised you of all people actually picked that dress for her to wear in public." She crossed her arms. Kendall shook his head and walked off looking puzzled.

"Why?" I played it cool.

"Because um, that means that all the guys at this party are going to be staring at her. And imagining-"

"Yes. Thank you." I stopped her. She laughed. I hadn't thought of this. I had only wanted to see her in the dress so badly that I forgot that she was on public display for the night. "And you don't strike me as the kind of guy to share." She added.

"She's my little sister. Of course I don't want guys staring." I looked around nervously.

"You mean you hate to admit that you like her because you treat her like your little sister and now you can't see her as an equal." Logan guessed.

"In that dress, she's past my equal. She's superior." I looked through the people and spotted her talking with some guys from Vampira. A flame started in my chest. Then I realized what I said. I quickly turned back to them. "I mean, she looks nice. Well, nice in that…I was only helping and I…she's Kendall's sister….which is fine be-because I've always- I mean we always-"

"You're pathetic." Logan chuckled. "But for once, I'm not the one with girl trouble. How's that feel, Mr. Perfect?" he challenged and walked off with Camille under his arm. I muttered curses at him under my breath and located Katie again. This time she was with Kelly. Good. I found Kendall again.

"I may have made a mistake." I admitted to Kendall.

"Now you realize." He sighed. "She's not supposed to be that old yet."

"She's growing up." I put my hand on her shoulder. "We have to roll with it."

"I never thought I would have to worry about anybody in the male species trying to get in her pants." He growled. Just then, I caught a glimpse of Katie starting to dance. And up went the dress. It kept sliding up her legs as she jumped. Kendall noticed too. As if we had made a plan that second, we both raced through the people to Katie. I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder. Big mistake. I turned my face and…hello thong. I bit my lip and tore my eyes away.

"James!" she cried, kicking me and hitting my back. I followed Kendall through the people and out a side door. "Put me down!"

"Stop kicking me!" I grunted when she kicked lower. "Don't want to do any damage past that." I flopped her down in the backseat of the BTR mobile and grinned. "You might want that for later." I winked. She blushed and glared at me.

"James, get in." Kendall started the car.

"What are you guys doing?" she hissed.

"That dress is not appropriate. There are paparazzi here. I don't want a picture of anything…unseemly about you on social media." Kendall lectured. "We're taking you home and coming back. Without you." He decided.

"That's not fair!" Katie cried. She turned to me. "You picked this out! Why don't you want people to see it!"

"That is something which will be discussed later." I retorted. Katie's eyes widened.

"Wait. Do you…."

Kendall's phone rang. He put it on speaker. Katie looked at me, a smirk on her face.

"Hello?"

"It's Camille." Camille's voice came clearly through the phone. "You abducted Katie?"

"Yeah we're driving her home." He explained.

"Because of her dress." Camille sighed.

"Hey, there were cameras there. Lots of them." Kendall argued.

"A lot of trouble just to impress a guy." Camille mused. Kendall frowned. I frowned. Katie's mouth popped open.

"What guy?" Kendall looked at Katie suspiciously through the rearview mirror.

"I shouldn't say." Camille replied. "But I will say, tell James not to walk around the apartment shirtless so much. She's getting ideas." And Camille hung up. I gawked at Katie. She covered her hands over her face, hiding her massive blush.

"You like me!" I cried.

"James…" Kendall warned.

"You do! I knew it!" I quietly congratulated myself.

"Shut up!" she snapped, balling her hands into fists. "Or I'll hurt you!"

"Shirtless, huh? What kind of ideas?" I wiggled my eyebrows. This was too fun.

"James, stop encouraging her!" Kendall warned.

"Oh why do you care?" she retorted. "He's just being that pretentious LA boy that just plays with the girls that he doesn't want."

"What?" I frowned, saddened at what she thought of me.

"Katie, just be quiet until we get home." Kendall ordered.

"But why are we even going home?" she asked, exasperated.

"Because James is territorial." Kendall blurted. Silence.

"Dude!" I cried. Katie's eyes widened.

"Territorial?" Katie smirked. "I thought so."

"You did not." I retorted.

"Did so."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Enough!" Kendall stopped us.

"But you liked the dress." Katie winked at me.

"I changed my mind. I don't want you in it anymore." I shook my head. She sat up a little straighter and unclasped the straps behind her neck. The fabric fell forward until it rested just above her breasts. My breath stopped.

"Katie, stop undressing!"

"You can only blame yourself." She smirked.

"Katie, stop!" Kendall called from the driver's seat.

"Hey, Big Brother, blame James. He's the one that told me he didn't want me in the dress."

"That's not what I meant!" I cried, hoping Kendall would believe me instead of kill me. "I was just protecting her!"

"Maybe I don't care what you guys say and I want to whole city to see me naked." She threatened, and pulled her thong out from under her dress, tossing it at me. I caught it and screamed throwing it back at her. She laughed at me.

"James, do something!" Kendall yelled.

"Like what?" I cried.

"Battleblaster 3 move!" Kendall suggested. I nodded and grabbed Katie, pinning her under me. She got quiet, her confidence gone. I smirked at her.

"Now maybe I should start undressing." I joked. She bit her lip.

"I wouldn't mind." She whispered. Well, dang. That changed fast. Suddenly I was struggling to keep from groaning.

"Two more minutes!" Kendall promised. Katie started squirming and I let out a tiny moan at the friction we were creating. She froze and watched in fascination. She moved again and I put my hand on her thigh to stop her. I saw her eyes go big. She looked down. I followed her gaze. She was looking at my fingers. They were wet. My eyes dilated. We turned another corner and we slid slightly. Just as her dress was about to slide up just enough so I could sneak a peek…

"We're here." Kendall stopped the car. I backed off Katie and helped her out of the car. "Go straight upstairs." Kendall told her before turning back to me. "Let's go."

"I think I'll stay here." I decided, hoping he wouldn't see it on my face, the need. "Make sure she doesn't try anything else."

"If you're willing to." Kendall nodded. "Thanks." He got in the car and started it. He reached out and we did a handshake. I turned and started walking into the Palm Woods.

"Why is your hand wet?" Kendall called from the car. I froze. I turned around.

"Not what you think?" I tried. Then I turned and started running for the apartment.

"James, you're dead!"

Maybe I wouldn't get to see that dress on my floor tonight, but oh you can believe I would eventually. I'm James Diamond. And I always get what I want.


End file.
